Finding a Lifemate
by jessthereader13
Summary: Complete AU. Taking a walk through the forest that is near our campsite is find something sighing in the grass. YokoxOC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to anyone in charge of Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the plot and my OC's. Don't judge me, I was in a strange mood when I wrote it.**

 **/Zerina** **speaking telepathically/**

 ***Yoko speaking telepathically***

 **'thinking'**

 **"speaking"**

 **Finding a Lifemate**

We were camping in the woods. It was the afternoon, I was bored and my family was annoying me. So I left saying that I was going for a walk. I followed a trail that I had found the last time we were here. It was peaceful and not many people knew about it-including my family. I walked down the path and into the clearing that it ended at. It was here that I spent most of my time. It was a beautiful escape, the blooming flowers, their scents, and just the natural sounds of the forest. I looked around for a patch of grass to lay on (so I wouldn't hurt a flower), when I noticed something strange. I bent down and picked up a gold coin. I looked around and saw that there was a whole trail of them. "Who just has a bunch of gold coins? They look really valuable… Well, better pick them up and give them to the police so that they can find who they belong to." I whispered to myself. I followed the trail of coins and the trail ended upon the other side of the clearing, with a whole pile of valuable looking knicknacks. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous! Who just leaves a bunch of expensive looking stuff in the middle of the forest with a gold coin trail leading towards it!? *sigh* Well it is a good thing I have my backpack with me it should make it easier to take to the police." I said ranting/talking to myself. Unknowing of a pair of glowing amber eyes looking through the leaves and brush watching my every move with surprised amusement. I knelt down and started to place the treasures into my backpack. I picked up a simple silver chain of silver and attached to it was a beautiful silver rose with a blood-red ruby in the center. "Oh my, this is _so_ beautiful! That's it this is my favorite out of all of this stuff...I better not get attached to it, it is not mine, and never will be mine (I repeated this several times to reinforce it into my memory.). Hmm, maybe before I go to the police I will take a picture. Yep that is what I will do! I will take a picture of this pretty necklace since I can't have the real thing." I exclaimed. I put the necklace in a separate pocket so that I could find it easier and put the rest of the treasure into my backpack. I carefully put my backpack on so that I would not break anything before slowly walking back to the campground. Through the leaves the owner of the pair of amber eyes started to follow the girl who collected his horde.

When I arrived back to our site it was empty-there was a note on the door to our camper. 'Went the the lake a couple of miles away. You can do whatever within reason.' I sighed before entering, pulled out our camera and the necklace, took a picture. I smiled at how wonderful the picture turned out. I then put both items back in their respective places. I stepped out of the camper and saw a silver fox, that is strange in itself, but not as much as when I noticed the tails-yes, as more than one tail-, there was nine of them. My eyes grew wide. "Oh, man," I sighed wistfully, "I am going to die. Yep, killed. By a beautiful silver kitsune yokai (fox demon/spirit, a youkai is not really a demon/spirit, but it is the closest we can get in the english language). Hmm, now that I think about it this stuff is yours isn't it?" I asked gesturing to the backpack of treasures. The fox nodded. "You know, it is not really smart to leave your treasure out like that, if it was someone other than me they might have taken it and left...well I guess that you would track them down and get it back." I said. "Oh, I almost forgot, Hello my name is Zerina. It is okay with me if you stay in your fox form. It would be rather hard for you to carry your treasure...Hey I got an idea I could carry it for you. I got nothing else to do and since this stuff belongs to you I don't need to go to the police anymore." I added with a smile. The fox walked up to me and I sat down so that I could be at eye level, which was a bad idea in itself because the urge to pet it's silky looking silver fur became unbearable. While I was mentally arguing with myself I did not see that the fox had stopped walking and was now in front of my face. After winning my mental battle (the decision to not pet won) and drawing myself out of my thoughts and I saw the fox's eyes looking at me with different emotions swirling in them. "Gahh!" I exclaimed falling backwards a bit. "Dang it. Don't step so close to somebody's face like that!" I could swear that the fox was laughing at me in it's mind. "Hmph, laugh all you want fox-boy. Hey what do you want me to call you?" I asked. The fox took a couple of steps back and was surrounded by a cover of smoke. When the smoke cleared in the place where the fox was located now stood a _extremely_ good looking male kitsune yokai with waist length, fox ears, and a tail that was the same color of the fox's fur. The man was dressed in something that looked like a cross between a chinese fighting outfit and a greek toga. That was in a silvery white. The man replied "Name is Yoko Kurama, little flower." I blushed at the nickname he gave me. "M-My name is not 'little flower'" I protested. Standing up I then continued saying, "It's Zerina Lyra Whitewing." Then remembering the treasure I turned around and picked it up handing it to him saying, "Here is your stuff, you should be more careful next time." He took the backpack and pulled out the silver rose, then set the backpack down confusing me but before I could say anything he vanished from my line of sight. Then felt something weighing down on my neck and I looked down and saw the rose. I spun around and saw Yoko there looking quite pleased with himself. "Just as I thought. It looks even more beautiful around your neck, my little flower.-I started to feel as though my face was on fire from blushing so hard.- You know, I have been watching you for quite some time. You are kind, forgiving, and noble. But my favorite trait about you is your love for nature." he said. Combing through his hair he pulled out a seed that changed into a beautiful deep blue rose, hand it to me saying, "Will you allow me to court you?" I blushed because of the meaning behind the rose* as well as his question. I took some calming breaths before replying, "Yes, I will but you should ask my father as well when he gets back.¨ With a happy smile he came towards me and placed the rose behind my left ear and pulled me into his strong embrace, I hugged back. Then smiled as a thought came to mind. I gave him a peck on the lips as I quickly squirmed out of his arms and ran down the path yelling ¨catch me if you can fox-boy!¨ over my shoulder laughing. ¨You're on!¨ he replied smiling before chasing after me. When we reached the clearing he tackled me to the ground, sat up, and pulled me into his lap. ¨Now that wasn't very nice koi (love), now I have to punish you.¨ he said with a sly smile. ¨Oh yeah? What is my ´punishment´ going to be?¨I countered with the same tone. He did not reply but pulled me closer and kissed me chastely, to which I kissed back. When we broke for air smirked saying, ¨If that is my punishment for teasing you like that, I wonder what my other punishments are going to be like?¨ ¨Well little flower you will have to wait to find out¨ he replied before kissing me again. We sat there just enjoying the company of the other. I sighed blissfully into his embrace. When it started to get dark we walked back to my campsite.

When we arrived my family was still not there so I started to make dinner-we had planned meals for the week. That night we were having grilled cheese sandwiches. Yoko helped me by buttering the bread while I cooked them. Knowing that they were going to be very hungry after about five hours of swimming/playing at the beach we used up 2 1/2 loafs of bread. When we were done with that we set the picnic tables. Then we made some salad and lemonade. They still have not arrived so we both ate and started to play 'go fish', we did that for a 1/2 an hour. THEN they arrived. It was now 9:30pm. We were playing our 50th round. They all climbed out of our van, and my siblings all ran over to Yoko asking him questions all at once. 'Who are you?' 'What are you?' 'Do you know our sister?' 'Are you a yokai?' 'How old are you?' 'Do you LIKE our sister?' All in one breath. "Hold on and let the man breathe he will answer your questions one at a time." I said calmly with irritation in my voice rising. Yoko put his hand on my shoulder and I relaxed. They all saw this and looked at me questionably. All I did was give them a smirk. "To answer your questions, I am Yoko Kurama. Yes I know your sister quite well, we chatted quite a bit playing 'go fish'. Yes I am a youkai, a nine tailed silver kitsune. It is not polite to inquire one's age. And yes, I like your sister very much." He replied. I blushed as he answered the last question. Laughing at me he reached over and pulled me into his lap. I leaned back and snuggled closer into his embrace to get comfortable. "You can go to sleep if you want to little flower." He said softly. I looked up at him with a small smile, "thanks." I whispered before slipping into oblivion.

 **Yoko's Pov**

"So you are my koi's (love) family. We'll we made dinner for you about an hour ago...Please, eat." I watched as they all sat down and ate all of the food that we made-including the salad. "My koi was right. You were going to eat it all..." I stated in a bemused tone. "Man, should not have made that bet with her...oh we'll. So, father of the lovely flower that is Zerina Whitewing. Can I have your permission to court your daughter?" I continued questionably. Her father thought about it, while doing so he looked at her sleeping on my lap. He looked closely at her face. As if she could sense what was going on around her, she sighed happily and snuggled into my arms. Which I tightened in response. "Well, my daughter seems you really like you if she allows you to hold her like that-let alone that she is actually asleep.. You have my permission. But if you harm her in anyway, watch out." Her father warned sternly. "I would never harm my Lifemate unless it is to keep her safe from death or heartbreak." I stated in a very serious voice while hugging her closer. It seems she could sense my distress and nuzzled me in an attempt to calm me- it worked. (Remember folks, I [Zerina] am still asleep I was told of these events the next day.) "Lifemate? What's that Mr. Yoko?" Her little sister Tina, I think, asked. "Well little one, I am a kitsune and we mate or marry for life. We can tell who it is the minute that we sense the person's aura." I explained. "It is late. You should go to bed. You must be tired." I then stood up and walked over a bit away from the table and sat her down. Then I changed into my larger fox form and curled around her. She hummed in contentment. Her family had watched in confusion at 1st but then laughed silently at her response. I raised my eyebrow at them before laying my head down and drifting into a light sleep.

 **Back to Zerina's Pov**

I awoke the next morning surrounded by silver fur. "Yoko?" I asked softly. I watched as he opened his eye revealing the beautiful amber. "I'm awake now and I need to get ready for the day." Yoko then raised his head and uncurled himself slightly, giving me room to climb out. I entered our camper and grabbed my shower stuff. Yoko followed me to the bath house and sat there. I smiled and entered the building and did my business. When I was done and exited the bath house. Yoko got up and followed me back to the site breakfast was ready-we were having Pancakes and strawberries. Yoko changed back to his humanoid form and sat down next to me. We ate and then washed the dishes. When we were done, me and Yoko walked to the clearing (Yoko made sure that we were not being followed) and talked about all sorts of things. We ate there, I had packed a picnic basket before we left. Several days in a similar manner as this me sleeping outside cuddled close to Yoko, and hanging out with each other, getting to know the other, having a picnic lunch together. But today, today something was different. When we were full we laid on the grass and stared at the sky. "Hey Yoko?" "Yes koi? (love)" "Is everything alright? You seem worried and a bit scared of...something...it is okay if you don't want to tell me-" I was cut off by Yoko kissing me. After he pulled away for air he nuzzled my neck. "My koi (love), you are amazing. You could tell that my emotions were conflicting even though I hid them. That is one thing that I love about you." He sat up and pulled me into his lap, cuddling me looking at me in the eye. "Do you know what a Lifemate is?" He asked. "Yes. For some yokai they are able to sense/tell who the person that they are to spend their life with. Why do you ask?" I replied. Yoko looked at me with a soft, loving smile. "You my little koi are my Lifemate." He said softly. My eyes widened with surprise, then flung my arms around his neck and nuzzled him. "I was so worried. It's okay you don't need to be afraid of scaring me off. I am happy I am your Lifemate, even though we have only known each other for a short amount of time. I feel like I am not fully myself without you near me." I whispered into his neck. I pulled back a bit to look at him, wondering why he was shaking. He was crying. I looked closely at his face, the smile on his face was blinding. "Hey now, it it's the woman's job to be the emotional one." I teased and then kissed his eyelids. "No tears, okay?" He nodded. I smiled and moved my head so that he could have better access to the left side of my neck, so that he can mark me as his intended. "Are you sure Koi (love)...you know that if we do eventually mate your lifespan will be as long as mine-" "Yes, I know my love, I just want everyone to know that I have an intended." I said cutting him off. He nodded and bit the soft flesh of my neck, marking me as his intended, his soon-to-be mate. I gasp as several things happened. When he was done I leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "You are not the only one with secrets, my thief." Then I got up and started running back to camp-laughing at his facial features. "Come on fox-boy if you can catch me I will tell you!" I shouted over my shoulder.

After five minutes of chasing me, he caught me. (I am pretty sure that he did that on purpose…) "So, little flower. What is your secret?" he purred into my ear. (I was currently trapped in a hug.) "Well, it is hard to explain. But I will _show_ you." I stated. He let me go after confirming that I was not just saying that to resume the chase. I took a couple of steps back and let the concealment spell, that I know knew about, that hid my true features. I opened my eyes to reveal my now emerald-sapphire eyes. In my true form my hair is an earthy brown with blue and green streaks that matched my eye color. My ears were replaced with those of a kitsune and an earthy brown. As well as a kitsune tail that was colored the same as my hair. My face now looked like that of an aristocrat. I looked at his face and giggled. I walked back into his arms, continuing our hug and said, "A few years ago a lot of people were after me, because of my 'beauty' and 'skills'. -Personally I think of them to be average. I muttered- Not to love me and cherish me, nut to control me and have me on their arm...I asked my true parents if I could live as a human until I found my life mate, and I did!" I said then tightening my hug and nuzzled his neck purring. "They agreed, only if I would have my memories of being a youkai bound temporarily as well as that would cause some problems. Only the marking of the intended by my true lifemate could break the seals on my memories. Only I could break the concealment of my features." I continued/clarified I loosened my hold on him mentally preparing to be yelled at. He then tightened _his_ hold on me and kissed my forehead. Surprising me. "I will love you no matter how you look or what species you are my koi(love)." He whispered. He could tell that I was starting to feel insecure and with that statement he cleared out any and all darkening thoughts that were starting to grow. "Thanks, I really needed to hear that…" I whispered back. We walked the way back to the site.

When we got there my 'siblings' all looked at me in shock. My 'parents' were the only ones that knew in case something happened. So they weren't surprise on the least. They tried to surround me at all sides but Yoko wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder as he stood behind me. As well as giving off a 'stay away, don't even think about touching her' vib. /It's okay, they did not know. They are just curious./ I told Yoko. *I understand that, but they are still not getting within two feet of you-my instincts will not allow it. I'm being generous here!* He replied back. I just rolled my eyes at his dramatics /Yeah, Yeah. Can I sit down?/ I asked. *Sure, hold on.* He replied. He let go of me and changed into his larger fox form, (He has two, one the size of a normal fox and the other about half as big as Sesshomaru's inu youkai form **(AN:belongs to the owners of** _ **Inuyasha**_ **)** ) and sat down in the area between his two front paws. He then lowered his head down upon my legs. "Well, here is what happened…-insert the explanation that I gave to Yoko-...and that's what happened. No, you may NOT touch, my ears, tail, hair, etc. I am not telling you my real age. And yes, my real name IS Zerina. Yes, I will be going to see my real parents soon. Yes I will visit. I am now 23 in human years (we deaged my body so that I would be able to grow as the human that I was pretending to be), I can handle myself." I said answering all possible questions. "So. What kind of pizza are we having?"I asked. Which made everyone laugh at the abrupt change of subject. This was the last night here camping, the next day we were leaving after lunch. -We would be eating the leftover pizza.- "2 sausage, 2 pepperoni, 2 Hawaiian, and 2 meatlovers pizza from Papa John's." My 'mother' answered. While we waited Yoko entertained my 'siblings' with his power over plants, even if he was still in his kitsune(fox) form. I laughed as Ashley freaked out when Yoko made a vine grab her by the ankle and lifted her up into the air upside down. /Thanks fox-boy I always been wanting to do something like that, but couldn't for obvious reasons. Can you put her down now, pizza is coming./ I requested. *-sigh- Alright Koi(love)* he replied. /Thanks./ I kissed his muzzle and started to pet him. (A privilege that only, intendeds, mates and parents [when the kit is young] are aloud. I took full advantage of since he was still in fox form.)

X 2 months later X

Me an Yoko have been growing closer. To the point that we could not sleep without the others nearby. We have met with my real youkai parents several times. I was kind of nervous the first time because I had not seen them in 23 years...and that they might not approve of my intended (he _was_ a thief). My worries were misplaced, they loved us. At any rate, my mating ceremony was in a few days. **(AN: The youkai version of a marriage.)** I am quite nervous.

Today is the day. I am dresses in a traditional wedding kimono-the same one that my real mom was married in. When I entered the room and saw Yoko standing there by the alter everything that I had been feeling before hand, all the nervousness and dread that he was going to leave me, was gone. They were now it was replaced with the love I had for Yoko. I could tell that he was struck dumb with my appearance. Which was then replaced with loving look that I believed I had as well. We said our vows and exchanged the rings to satisfy the humans rules of marriage. Later that night we would be doing the mating ceremony.

 _*_ _Due to the absence in nature of_ _ **blue roses**_ _they have come to symbolize mystery and longing to attain the impossible._


End file.
